


Keith's Feelings

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Protectiveness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk and Pidge have a duty to be protective over Lance, even if they think Keith would never hurt him either.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Feelings

"So Keith." Pidge said wisely, folding long fingers under their chin. Just for the dramatic effect, of course. Why did they ever do anything else? "When did you first realize that you had feelings for Lance?"

Pidge and Hunk, yeah, were grilling Keith about this sort of thing. The two of them were Lance's best friends, after all, and even if it was a little embarrassing. It was also sweet. 

He only hesitated for a short moment. 

"Well I think I noticed him at first when I found out he was named after a weapon."

Hunk's eyes widened. "Keith  _no."_

"Keith yes."


End file.
